


The Devil Tries to Knit

by Antarctic_Echoes



Series: The Devil Loves to Knit [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9839843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Echoes/pseuds/Antarctic_Echoes
Summary: Lucifer tries his hand at knitting.  It doesn't go well.Takes place after S2x08.Short one-shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonatoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonatoms/gifts).



> Dedicated to my friend moonatoms. :D
> 
> A very big thank you to my excellent beta, ScooterThyme! You ROCK!!
> 
> Disclaimer: Lucifer Morningstar and Chloe Decker are owned by Vertigo Comics, DC Comics, Neil Gaiman, Mike Carey, and everyone else involved with the Lucifer TV show and comic books. I own nothing and make no money on this. I merely am borrowing the characters for... uh... writing practice.

 

 

“What are you doing, Detective?”

Lucifer leaned over the couch where Chloe was sitting and watched her fingers manipulate a beautiful burgundy string between two long metal sticks.  He had come over to celebrate since they had closed the Gutierrez case, but they hadn’t really been able to do much with the little spawn around.  And now that Trixie was in bed, his partner had said she just wanted to take it easy.  The fallen angel frowned, but accepted her request.  After all, he was happy just being in her presence -- which puzzled him, so he tried not to think about it too much.

Watching her long, sensuous fingers move with such dexterity filled Lucifer with desire.  How would her beautiful hands feel, moving over his body like that?

Chloe glanced up at him and gave him a smile.  “I’m knitting.”

His eyebrows rose.  “Knitting?”  Who did that these days?  Didn’t people just buy whatever they needed?

Her smiling eyes glanced at him, then back at her hands as she nodded.  “Knitting.  My grandmother taught me a long time ago.  I knit when I’m in the mood -- usually when I’m relaxing or watching TV, like now.”

Lucifer glanced at the television, then back to her hands.  Her work was really quite fascinating....  “What are you making?”

“A sweater.”

“For who?”

She looked down, a teasing smile on her face.  “Oh... someone.”

His eyebrows furrowed.  He didn’t like the look of that secretive smile.  It made him feel... unsettled.  “Your little human?  It looks a tad big for her --”

Chloe chuckled, the sound bright like sunshine.  “No, someone else.”

Someone else?  Lucifer’s chest tightened as a flush crept up into his cheeks and he clenched his jaw.  “You can’t possibly be making a sweater for the douche?”

She rolled her eyes.  “No way, that train left a long time ago.”

His jealousy dissipated.  “Maze?”

“No.”

Now he really was puzzled.  “Doctor Linda?”

Chloe sighed.  “No.”

“Ms. Lopez?”

“Guess again.”

Horror swamped him.  “Not... not Amenadiel?!”

She threw the knitting down onto her lap and glared at him.  “Are you kidding me?”

Lucifer blinked at her.  “But... there’s no one left.”

Chloe stared at him.

He stared back.

She stared at him even harder.

For a long moment he just looked at her, mystified, before it suddenly dawned on him.  “Oh.”  Then, “Ohhhhh!”

She nodded at him encouragingly.  “You know now?”

His face brightened, now that he had solved the puzzle.  “Yes!  You’re making a sweater for your mum!”

Chloe slapped her palm on her forehead and groaned.  “Are you dense?!  You!  I’m making it for _you!”_

Shock rooted Lucifer to the ground.  Him?  No one had ever thought to make him anything.  Ever.  He was the Devil, after all.  Once the initial shock wore off, pleasure shot through the fallen angel, and he felt ten feet tall.  “Really?  Me?”

She rolled her eyes again, although this time a smile played about her face.  “Yes, you.”

Lucifer felt a blush stain his cheeks as the hard lines on his face melted into something soft and tender.  “No one’s ever made me anything, Detective.”

“Well, I’m making you something.”  She glanced up at him as she picked up her knitting once again.  “I know it won’t go well with your suits, but i figure you can wear it when it gets cold.”

He was touched by her kindness and generosity, and in a flash he knew he’d wear it always.  Suddenly filled with excitement, he rounded the couch and took a seat next to her.  Studying her hands with interest, he asked, “Can you teach me how to do that?”

Chloe shot him a startled glance.  “You want to learn how to knit?”  Surprise laced her words.

He nodded.  “Right.  It’s important for me to learn how, so that I can fully appreciate your gift.”  He refrained from telling her that he wanted to return the sentiment and make her something, as well.  He was sure he’d be able to pick up the skill quickly.  After all, he was the Devil -- he could do anything!  And really, how hard could it be?

For a long moment she studied him, gazing into his eyes as if testing his sincerity.  She must have been pleased by what she saw, for she nodded and put her work down.  Reaching into a basket she handed him a pair of knitting needles and a ball of red yarn.

“Here, you can practice with this.”

She pulled out another pair of needles and another ball of yarn, and proceeded to show him how to hold the needles and yarn, then taught him how to cast on stitches.  Lucifer felt like his fingers were all thumbs -- on both hands.  Bloody hell, how did she make it look so easy?

Chloe watched him for a moment, then set aside her example and scooted up next to him.  The feel of her body pressed against his made Lucifer’s heart beat faster, and his brain completely lost track of what he was doing.  She was so close...!

“Here, hold the yarn in your hand like this.”  She placed her hands over his and adjusted the grip.  “Then hold the needles like this.”

Oh, her hands were so nice and warm -- he wanted them on his forever.  Now, if she would just run them up and down his chest, and then... maybe lower?  He would be in paradise!  The thought of her touch teased his brain, sending tingles throughout his body.  His breath quickened as warmth burst from his heart and penetrated his bones.  Turning his head, he studied her face so close to his -- her aqua eyes so intent as they looked at his hands, the fine pink tint on her cheeks, and her red lips parted just a hair as she concentrated on teaching him....

“You’re doing well, Lucifer.”  She gave him an encouraging nod as she released him from her grip.  “Just keep going like that.  I need to fix Trixie’s lunch for tomorrow, so I’ll be back.”

Setting her own project aside, she rose to her feet and walked away.  Lucifer felt the loss of her keenly.  Well, he’d do the best he could with the knitting -- he really wanted to make something for her, too.  Something made with his own hands....  He had never done that before.  Sticking his tongue out of the corner of his mouth, he tried to get the needles to do what he wanted them to do.

 

 

________________________________________

  


 

“Detective!”

Chloe heard Lucifer’s call from the kitchen and sighed.  How had she known Lucifer wouldn’t do well on his own for long?  At least she had finished making Trixie’s lunch for the next day.  With a shake of her head, she put the tupperware into the refrigerator.

Smiling, she reflected on her partner in the other room.  It was so sweet that he wanted to know how to knit.  These days she saw such a different side of him -- caring, considerate, and just a little dorky.  It made him incredibly adorable -- and terribly attractive to her eyes.  It was that side of him that had her falling in love with him.

And oh, there was the dangerous territory again.  She knew it wasn’t wise to have feelings for him -- he was a playboy, after all, and her partner -- but there was so much more to him than he let others see.  When she was around him, he let his sensitive side emerge.  It touched her that he trusted her enough to lower his defenses.

_“Detective!”_

His yell had her jolting out of her reverie.  Was that panic in his voice?  It had only been ten minutes since she had left him.  How much trouble could her partner possibly get into with a ball of yarn and a pair of knitting needles?!

Apparently a lot, she reflected as she rounded the corner and stopped dead at the sight of him on the couch.  She wasn’t sure how he had managed it, but he had somehow gotten completely tangled in the ball of thread. There was yarn hanging off of him everywhere, like he had run into a red spiderweb.  It was wrapped around him -- how the hell had he done that?! -- effectively tying him up.

She laughed and laughed... and laughed.  She couldn’t stop.

Giggling hysterically, she bent over and held her stomach while he looked on in dismay.  “Detective, this is no laughing matter!” he cried as he struggled to escape, which just made her laugh even harder.

“How did you --”  She couldn’t catch her breath as she dissolved into loud guffaws.  A part of her brain hoped she wasn’t going to pass out from lack of oxygen.  She’d be the first person in the history of the world to literally die from laughter....

“Detective, please!”  His voice was plaintive but she was deaf to his distress.

Gulping big breaths of air to stop herself from laughing, she tried her best to put on a serious face.  She couldn’t.  Just looking at him ensnared in red yarn made her fall over into uncontrollable giggles once again.

He glared at her from inside his prison, frowning at her.  “Really, Detective, now is not the time for amusement.  You must help me!”

“Okay, okay,” she gasped.  “I’m okay.  I can help you.”

Snickering uncontrollably, she did what anyone in her situation would have done.  She fished out the phone from her purse and took a photo of him.

“Bloody hell, Detective!”  His voice was laced with horror as he struggled once again.

“Sorry, sorry,” she chuckled as she put her phone away, then stood in front of him with her hands on his hips, wondering what the best way was to unwrap him.  “I’m glad I didn’t leave you for an hour -- you’d be a mummy!”

“It’s not my fault that the yarn has a mind of its own,” he said indignantly.

She tried to untangle him, but only made the mess worse.  “How the hell did you do this?!”

He looked like a sad puppy dog as he stared up at her.  “I don’t know.  Please get me out.”

Sighing, she reached into her knitting basket and pulled out a pair of shears.  “Well, desperate times call for desperate measures.”

She cut him free in a matter of seconds, and he emerged from his cocoon with a sigh of relief.  Turning to look at the red yarn on the couch, he shuddered, then turned back to her.  “Thank you, Detective.  I feared I’d never escape the clutches of the red yarn.”

Chuckling, she started cleaning up the mess.  “Well, you’re free now.  Would you like to start over?”

“No!”  Lucifer leaped away from the couch as if burned.  “No, thank you.  I’ll leave the knitting to professionals, such as yourself.”

She frowned.  She didn’t want him to be left with a bad impression of knitting.  “Look, how about if I sit next to you and make sure you don’t get into trouble?”  He stared at the red ball of yarn with foreboding, but Chloe could see the indecision in his face.  “Come on, I’ll be right here.”

Biting his lower lip, he shot an uneasy glance at her, then nodded.  “Very well.”

So she sat right up next to him as she had before, put her hands over his, and got him started knitting again.  Red yarn hadn’t treated him well, so she chose a light, fluffy baby blue yarn instead.  Figuring a plain scarf would be easiest, she showed him the simplest stitches and got him on his way.  In no time, he had a cute little blue square of fabric.

“Look, Detective!  Look!”  He held up his accomplishment with pride.

“That’s great, Lucifer!”  She gave him an enthusiastic hug.

He froze under her touch, then turned to look at her, his eyes full of quiet surprise and his face soft and tender.  “Detective....”

Chloe’s heart pounded fiercely at his proximity -- oh, how she wanted him to kiss her!  She actually started leaning toward him, then stopped as sanity took a hold of her brain.  This was her partner!  She shouldn’t be thinking of kissing him!  And yet....

Shaking her head, she sighed.  Now was not the time to be thinking with her desires -- the poor man would just think she was crazy.  Well, he’d most likely kiss her back, but he’d still think she was mad.  No, now was not the time for such things.  Giving a wry chuckle, she pulled back and leaned her head on his shoulder.

“Well done, Lucifer,” she said as she enjoyed the warmth of him.  After a brief second, she felt his cheek rest on her hair.

“Thank you, Detective.”  His voice was gentle as it rumbled above her head.

Rather than returning to knitting, they stayed like that for a long time, just content to be with each other.

 

 


End file.
